Lost In Space: The Alpha Chronicles
by Nate K
Summary: The Family Robinson finally reach their destination at Alpha Centari, but will they survive the welcome they receive.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed to take forever. A long and swirling tunnel with bright and beautiful colors that seem to dance around them like fairies dancing around flowers on a spring morning. Although the tunnel was in fact the same width throughout, it seemed to be impossibly wide near the ship and fading down to a single point of light at this far and distant end.

As the great ship finally emerged from the hyperspace tunnel and broke into normal space, before it appeared a blue-green world of oceans and great continents. The family Robinson remains safely tucked in their chairs with wide-eyed amazement as time remained frozen. Only the Robot, the ever vigilant guardian, seemed to take it all in stride. With a human passengers, time was frozen and day were stuck between life and death.

The ship was on autopilot and it gently and methodically glided into orbit. Time regained its momentum in the robot watched as cops and other sundries dropped to the floor as if held in place momentarily by some unseen force.

On cue, the robot undid the magnetic buckles holding him in place and moved to the sofa containing the form of Major Don West.

"Major, are you okay?" The robot had a human personality, but he couldn't get past its mechanical voice.

Don shook his head several times and tried to wipe out the cobwebs that hyperspace travel always left behind. He quickly turned to look at the displays that showed the light signs and other vital statistics for each of his charges that made up the first family in space from Earth. He took special care to notice the display above Judy, beautiful Judy, the woman he could never have. To his right set Professor John Robinson, more than a leader, more than his boss. He was like a father figure to him. The least with his right hand and softly touched Professor Robinson's arm. John snapped the life and immediately unbuckled deceit restraints and ran to the latter leading to the control center. Major West unbuckled his own belts and was right on his heels. The Robot remained below and busied itself waking the rest of the family Robinson.

"Don, is the ship okay?"

Don quickly glanced at various lights and controls, then turned to Professor Robinson and nodded his head to indicate that the Jupiter 2 was safe. Behind them a jostling of the ladder told them both that young Will Robinson was awake and would soon be joining them in the control center. Will had the scientific knowledge of man wrapped up in the body of a boy.

"Where are we Dad?"

John held his son close to decide and rubbed his hair.

"I don't really know right now son. I thought we might wait for your mom and your sisters before we checked to find out."

Penny, the youthful future of the Robinsons, came up next followed closely by Judy and Maureen. The Robot join the group in short order as fast and the elevator could carry his bulk. Mrs. Robinson joined her husband and son and rapture arm around them and gathered her daughters to her side.

"Well John, did we make it?"

"Let's take a look" as he motioned to Major West.

Don pressed button on my control console that opened the giant blast doors protecting the glass windows of the Jupiter 2. All of them gazed, for the first time, the new world that they hoped would be theirs. They hoped they would be the first family on another world, the vanguard so that others might join them and establish new human colonies in space. After years of errors, hostile forces and sabotage from their unwelcome passenger, Dr. Smith, they hoped the new world they now orbited would be the paradise they sought on Alpha Centauri. John unfastened himself from his families embrace and busied himself studying the star charts and the position of the stars surrounding the planet they now orbited. Within minutes he looked to Major West and saw him smile broadly and then he looked back to his family and smiled.

"We've made it! Where in orbit above Alpha Centauri Prime."

They all crowded around the front glass and looked down. They could see blue oceans and long, winding rivers. On all the continents and islands green patches of vegetation beckoned them. They all shared a feeling, like coming back to your long-lost home for the very first time ever. Alarms began to ring and the robot began his ever famous chant.

"Danger, danger, danger! I detect a missile fired from the surface! Conventional warhead. Estimated impact: 15 seconds!"

"Major!" John yelled to West.

Major West deftly manipulated the controls and fired the mighty engines of the Jupiter 2. The ship bucked and rolled as a drive to avoid destruction. Jupiter 2 rolled away and scrape the top layer of the atmosphere, but the missile still raised along the skin of the ship. It veered away and exploded moments later. The shock wave struck the Jupiter 2 and sent it reeling. Only centrifugal force kept the occupants from tumbling up and crashing into the top of the ship. Dr. Smith rolled out of the elevator compartment and slid along the floor and crashed into the tread-base of the Robot.

"Ahh! Just what in blazes is going on!"

"Your guess is as good as mine doctor, but offhand I would say somebody down there don't like us" Major West barked back. "Why couldn't you stay down below anyway, Dr. Smith?"

"You two can talk about this later," John yelled back. "Right now, we need to save the ship. We're going down fast."

Mrs. Robinson, the children and Dr. Smith scrambled back to the ladder and went below. They quickly buckled themselves back in to their chairs and prayed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don, fire the retro thrusters, we've got to slow down our descent!"

Major West jumped to another console and fought the gravity of Centari Prime and his own vertigo as the Jupiter 2 rolled and jumped. He was very glad he didn't have time to eat before this whole nightmare started.

"John, I've got the retros at full burn and their only slowing us down a little."

"Danger, outer skin temperature passing 2,500 degrees. Disintegration in 3 minutes!"

They continued to streak into the atmosphere. Any observers on the ground could follow their path to the surface by following the trail of smoke and debris left behind. Jupiter 2 was breaking up and all Professor Robinson and Major West could hope for was there would be enough of the ship left to slightly cushion their certain crash-landing.

"There," Don announced triumphantly, "I've got the ship on a level approach. We can start descending a lot softer now, but I'm afraid it will still be a bumpy landing."

"Good enough. I'll let Maureen and the children know to get ready."

John picked up the microphone of the console in front of him and keyed up the safe area.

"Maureen, make sure everyone is buckled down, This is going to be another one of those landings."

Maureen took the microphone sitting close to her right hand.

"We're already buckled in, John. Everyone is as ready as we can be."

"Oh, Gawd, we're going to die!" Dr. Smith was always one for the melodramatic. "After all these years wandering about the wastes of space looking for this planet when we should have been returning to that beautiful planet Earth, we get here and then we die. Oh the pain, the pain!"

"Dr. Smith, I hate to be rude, but now isn't the time to be scaring everyone." Maureen looked angry and Dr. Smith realized that he had went too far. Mrs. Robinson rarely got irritated enough to be curt. He decided to sit quietly and wait patiently for the end.

xxx

"Commander, the missile reached it's mark, but I'm afraid it failed to destroy the ship. They are still on approach for landing. Unless the pilot is an imbecile, they should survive, mostly."

Commander Zhwark stared down his subordinate. This incompetent ninny had obviously failed him when he programmed the missile's heading and there would be consequences. If there was anything that he wouldn't abide, it was failure.

"Track their ship and then report for mining duty!"

The young officer began to tremble. He had survived mining duty once before, but only barely. It was essentially a death sentence. He couldn't count on luck or a merciful mine guard to save his skin. To refuse the order was not an option, though. That would bring instant execution not only to himself, but most likely his wife and child. His only chance was to notice something that could be used by Commander Zhwark before anyone else did. This would be the most important observation of his young life.

xxx

"Robot, lock down the astro-navigator and secure life support! Don, close the blast shields before the view ports melt!" John Robinson knew that this would be the fight of his life. They had rough landings before and had been in situations where heat was the enemy, but this was different. Never before was the ship almost certainly to burn up in the atmosphere.

"Acknowledged," and the Robot began to move about the control center like only it could as it used it's magnetic treads to grip the metal floor. If needed, it could literally hang upside-down.

"John! If I roll the ship at least 60 degrees and fire the landing thrusters, it might just slow down our descent enough to gain control"

"It's worth a try, because its all we got left."

Don maneuvered the control stick and the ship rolled up. Everyone on the ship was pushed back into their chairs and felt the force of gravity sitting on their chests.

"50, 55, 60 degrees! Firing landing thrusters!"

Mighty flames shot forth from the bottom of the Jupiter 2 and strained to slow the spaceship down. All on board could feel a jolt that pushed them against their restraints as the ship nearly stopped still and then began to drop like a rock to the hard ground below. Don was ready and he rolled Jupiter 2 back to normal and fired the thrusters again but more controlled this time, as he manipulated the fuel flow and brought the ship down to within feet of the surface.

"Lowering landing struts" John barked and Major West touched down without so much as a jostle.

John grabbed Don's shoulder and then held his head down.

"Don, that was one incredible piece of flying. Thank you very much."

"It was my pleasure, Professor. You know what they say, it isn't the fall that kills you, its the sudden stop at the end. I didn't want that sudden stop."

xxx

"Commander Zhwark, you're not going to believe this, but they managed to soft-land! That means they have a fantastic pilot aboard and continuing scans reveal at least two others to serve you and an older model B-9 series robot that could probably be easily re-programmed."

"Excellent! Go and bring them here" Zhwark bellowed to the young officer. "You lead it and you had better not fail this time!"

The young officer got up and motioned for four more guards to join him in the shuttle bay. With luck, he may avoid mine duty after all.


	3. Chapter 3

"Don, I thank you. That has got to be the best piece of flying I have ever seen."

"Thank you, Professor" Major West responded. He felt the need to be formal right now because he was thanking whatever power was in the universe that he and all the others weren't dead right now."

"Dad!"

Will bounded up the ladder, with Penny right behind. Maureen and Judy was soon off of the elevator with Dr. Smith in tow. John looked each one over and breather a sigh of relief that everyone was okay. He was even grateful that Dr. Smith was fine, though he doubted that Dr. Smith would agree.

"Well, you bumbling bulk" Dr. Smith yelled out to Don. "How do you expect these dear ladies and someone with my delicate nerves to survive such a horrifying ordeal with you throwing the ship about like your own personal play toy."

Don turned and started to get up. He giggled to himself when Dr. Smith suddenly took refuge behind Will.

"Dr. Smith, after that ordeal, I can't even be mad at you."

Dr. Smith held tight to Will's shoulders and tried to muster what little courage he had.

"I should say not! That's the reason I think of you as 'Crash West'! The very idea."

Will looked around to Dr. Smith. He may be a coward, but Will could always forgive him.

"I don't think we have time for this. Whoever fired that missile at us is bound to know that we landed" John said and stopped the banter. "Don, break out the weapons, Robot, take up position outside."

"Acknowledged" the Robot responded and opened the hatch to exit the Jupiter 2.

"Maureen, you and the girls best go back below and arm yourselves. I want to be prepared in case they get by us."

"All right John, but please be careful" Maureen responded and they started to go back down. Judy stopped and went to Don.

"Hey, you be careful" and she lightly kissed him on the cheek before joining her mother and sister.

"What about me, Dad?" Will looked up with all the enthusiasm that a twelve-year old could muster.

"Son, I want you to go down with the rest of them."

"Ah, Dad. Mom's a good shot."

"That's true, but someone has to guard Dr. Smith."

Dr. Smith looked to John with indignation.

"Indeed!" The both of them went down the ladder to join the others.

"Okay, Don, let's get ready."

xxx

"Do you have a fix on their position yet?"

"Yes sire, they crashed very near the Kaxian border. Since it was a Kaxian missile that brought the ship down, I doubt seriously that they would be allies."

"That mother-less Zhwark has fooled us before. Send out an armed rescue team, but do not take action unless you are clear that this is not a deception by the Kaxians."

"Yes, sire. I shall see to it."

xxx

John keyed up the mike while he scanned the landscape from the pilot's seat.

"Robot, do you have any report yet?"

"Yes, Professor Robinson. Minor damage to landing struts, severe scorching..."

"Don't worry about the ship right now" John said, his frustration showing, "any signs of a welcoming committee from whoever fired that missile?"

"Affirmative. There are several men, heavily armed, approaching from the northwest. Another group has just left a compound to the south in heavily armored vehicles. They will arrive approximately ten minutes prior to the first group."

John thought for a minute.

"Is the second group from the same people that fired the missile?"

The Robot paused for a second, as his internal processors worked out the possibilities.

"Possibly, but insufficient data to confirm of deny. Probabilities are only 40 they are. It is more likely that they are not."

"Okay then, Robot, defend the ship."

"Affirmative," and the Robot extended his arms and began to roll back and forth while watching for the approach over a small hill. Don walked up behind John with two laser rifles and spare power packs.

"How do you want to do this, John?"

"We stay here and wait. I'm playing the odds that we have stepped into some type of war here. I just hope that we pick the right side."

xxx

"What do you mean the J'nati are approaching the crash! I don't want them claiming my prize! Do whatever is necessary!

Lieutenant Ghella pulled the ear piece off and shook his head. Commander Zhwart was loud enough in person when he was angry, but in a radio ear piece he could split an eardrum.

"Yes, sir. I will attend to the problem."

With that, he turned to his men and made motions with his hand. These were well trained soldiers and able to move faster than is normal for most humanoids after years of conditioning. Ghella was essentially trained for statistics and command, a rank these ground soldiers could never hope to ascend to. One stayed behind as a guard for the relatively combat-untrained Ghella while the rest darted off to intercept the J'nati soldiers. The J'nati might be using heavily armored vehicles, but Kaxian ground soldiers are specially adapted to deal with such enemies with their bare hands. Ghella waited until he heard a series of loud grunts and whistles; the ancient J'nati battle code.

"Lieutenant, the men are in position" his guard translated for Ghella.

"They know what to do" and Ghella marveled as the guard sent out another series of whistles and groans. This shouldn't last long.

xxx

The Robot rolled up to the first vehicle as it rolled over the hill to approach the Jupiter 2.

"Halt! I have to capability to injure of destroy you!"

The hatch of the vehicle opened and a tall man with blue skin and red eyes stood up.

"I represent the Fiefdom of J'nati. We come..."

Without warning, the man slumped over and blood rolled out of his mouth. His body moved in a way that suggested that someone else was moving his corpse like a doll. The Robot processed this and decided on a solution. He adjusted his internal weapons and rolled out his retractable arms to fire. The bolts of energy were not meant to kill, but to illuminate. Behind the dead soldier, several forms came into silhouetted view. The J'nati had been attacked by beings who could cloak themselves with virtual invisibility. Professor Robinson and Major West stood dumbfounded and watched the events unfold. It was several seconds before Professor Robinson could shake off the shock to pick up the microphone.

"Robot, get back in here. Whatever is going on, it's between them."

"Affirmative" and the Robot began to move quickly to the hatch of the Jupiter 2. Without warning, a strong clank of metal knocked the Robot to his side and he was disabled. A tall man with the same blue skin but more greenish eyes appeared behind him holding some type of heavy weapon. It was undoubtedly what was used to incapacitate the Robot.

"In the spaceship, I am Lieutenant Ghella of the Kaxian Rebellion. As you can see, we are more than a match for you, but we mean you no harm. I am here to offer you the hospitality of Commander Zhwart."

The J'nati soldiers were defeated quickly and soon, only the attacking forces remained to pick through the remaining debris for trophies. Professor Robinson looked to Major West with a hard gaze.

"What do you think, Don."

Don returned his gaze with an angry scowl.

"I don't think we can trust him. We sure seemed to attract a lot of attention and remember, the Robot said it was these people, the Kaxians, that fired that missile."

Before John could answer, he felt a sharp pain across his back.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh dear, oh dear!"

Dr. Smith looked around the room and tried to find someway to hide. He heard the commotion upstairs and he knew that the sounds of metal and flesh hitting the floor plates could not be the harbinger of goodness. Then, Penny's scream of fright solidified his belief that ill-will was about. He tried hard to become the flexible door covering his quarters, but the soldier found him without any problems and pushed him hard to join the others who were held at gunpoint.

"Please sir" Maureen started, but found herself on the floor when the soldier struck her hard against the cheek. Will stepped forward, ready for battle.

"Hey! Don't you touch my..."

The soldier turned and pointed his gun directly at Will's head.

"Back down now, unless you would like to join her."

Maureen glanced up at her son and gave him a look that begged him to comply. Dr. Smith was soon at her side and helped her to stand.

"In our society, females do not speak until they are given permission. You will be properly trained. Consider this your first lesson."

"If I may speak sir" Dr. Smith began sheepishly, "what has become of Professor Robinson and Major West?"

The soldier turned and looked Dr. Smith in the eye. Dr. Smith suddenly regretted his bout of courage and made a silent vow that it would never happen again. The soldier stared intently, then lowered the weapon.

"You are an adult male, though I would imagine the women have more fight in them than you. Nonetheless, our customs make your rights clear. The two males in the control area have been incapacitated, but they are otherwise unharmed and they will remain that way until the General decides what to do with them. As for the young male here and the females, they will be trained, whether they like it or not. Now move!"

The four were unceremoniously pushed to the elevator and ordered to the top of the ship. When they reached the top, two others met them and quickly bound them together. John and Don lay on the floor, bound to two litters to carry their unconscious forms. Through the window, Will could see the Robot as soldiers mercilessly tossed his inactive shape onto some type of wheeled transport. His power pack was still attached and Will knew that meant he would be able to reactive himself whenever his self-repair mechanism could make that possible. It took Will two years to get the programming right, along with fabricating a separate power source that would keep him going on a low power level until he was repaired enough, even if the main power pack was removed. As long as the Robot was still in one piece, rescue was assured.

"Now, everyone, move out and no talking! The General is waiting."

~xxx~

Don was the first of the two unconscious men to regain his senses. When he opened his eyes, he saw Judy first, walking with her hands behind her and the others walking behind her. Of course, Dr. Smith brought up the rear, right behind Will. Since he was restrained, he assumed they were as well and a quick glance to Professor Robinson confirmed that they all were. He started to speak to Judy, but then a sharp knife suddenly appeared over his face. The message was clear, no talking would be permitted, at least from him. He heard a low groan and turned to face Professor Robinson as he began to regain consciousness.

"Oh, where are we?"

"You are in the custody of the Kaxian Rebellion, for your own protection."

John looked up to see the face of Ghella. He slowly lifted his head and saw his bound family as they marched.

"As the commander of this group, you are permitted to speak. You will have to forgive the bindings on yourself and your crew, it is for your own protection."

"Protection from what? The only ones who have attacked us was you and your rebellion. We don't want to become involved in any wars that you have."

Ghella looked back across to the family and John could see the emotion is his eyes. He wanted Judy and Penny and he was powerless to stop him. John pressed the anger back into his mind. Don wasn't able to hide his feelings though. He saw the look too and he openly growled. A soldier nearby responded and rammed his rifle into Don's shoulder.

"The J'nati have ways of making you their slaves. Once you are properly trained and conditioned, the danger will be past, but until then, for our safety and yours, you must remain bound. Our only other option is to kill you now. We will arrive at our stronghold in mere moments. There, you can be freed. Please be patient Commander, the General will explain all to you."

Ghella was true to his word. Once they were through the iron gates of their fortress, John heard the unmistakable whine of a force shield going up. Ghella produced a gadget from his pocket and pushed a large button on the top. The metal manacles holding everyone just slipped off. John had to hurry to hold back Don as he leaped from the litter and lunged right at Ghella.

"Keep you eyes to yourself!"

"Don, stop this! We're in no condition right now to start a fight."

"Indeed," Ghella added, "besides, I mean no harm to the women, it is just me admiring their beauty. Women of their caliber have not been seen with my eyes for many years. Please forgive me."

Don settled a little, but still kept a wary eye on Ghella. He walked to stand beside Judy and kept Penny behind him. If Ghella was going to try his luck, he would have to get through him first.

"Well, it is about time" Dr. Smith started from his usual place in the rear, "the very idea of leading us around like farm animals. I need to rest now and try to calm my delicate nature."

"That's our Smith" Don responded, "always thinking of the bigger picture."

Ghella clapped his hands and several young men appeared.

"Take our guests to their quarters. I can allow you some time to refresh and nourish yourselves. General Zhwart is currently occupied at this time, as is his custom. I will summon you when he is available."

John nodded and the group left with the servants. He looked forward to meeting Zhwart.


End file.
